elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Thieves Guild (Skyrim)
The Thieves Guild is one of several factions that appear in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. .]] History Throughout the Fourth Era, the Thieves Guild has been in heavy decline. At the time of the Dragon Crisis, their influence has shrunk so much that they operate only in Riften. They are now essentially thugs, like they have traditionally been in the Iliac Bay region. Confessions of a Thief Joining There are Multiple ways to join the Thieves Guild. #Either: A) If you happen across an Unusual Gem you can bring it to Maul in Riften. He will tell you "The only way you could have gotten that is by stealing it" and will point you in the direction of Vex in the Thieves Guild, beginning the quest "No Stone Unturned." B) First, enter Riften and find Brynjolf. He should be in the townsquare. He'll be at his stall during the day, Talk to him and complete his quest (it does not matter whether you succeed or fail, Brynjolf will still ask you to meet him in the Ratway). #After doing his quest he will ask you to meet him in the bar called "The Ragged Flagon" Located underneath Riften, in the Ratway. #Talk to him in the Flagon and that will start the "Taking Care of Business" quest. Complete this and return to Brynjolf and you will be a member of the Thieves Guild. Additionally, another way is to go to one of the stalls and talk to any merchant willing to sell something. After you're done he'll ask if you could help him. Do that quest and he will ask you to make it to the ratway. Thieves' Guild Main Questline #A Chance Arrangement #Taking Care of Business #Loud and Clear #Dampened Spirits #Scoundrel's Folly #Speaking With Silence #Hard Answers #The Pursuit #Trinity Restored #Blindsighted #Darkness Returns Side Quests *Deliver Moon Sugar to Ri'Saad (Unlocks Khajiit Caravans as Fences for Stolen Goods) *Reparations is unlocked when you break one of the Guild's rules, such as assaulting a member of the Guild. You will not be able to do any other quests or talk to any of the members until this quest is complete. Small Jobs In order to restore the Thieves' Guild to its former glory and assume the title of Guildmaster, you must perform 4 City Influence quests across four major Holds of Skyrim: Whiterun, Markarth, Windhelm, and Solitude. In order to get a special job, you must first complete 5 smaller jobs in that hold. To get a job, talk to Delvin Mallory or Vex. The small job targets are randomized across the major holds and a tally of the small jobs is not visible to the player. Jobs can be accepted and quit at will. After completing 5 jobs in a particular Hold, Delvin Mallory will offer a Special Job in order to increase the Thieves' Guild influence in that Hold.(note: even after you complete the special job in a hold, you can still end up getting a small job in that hold.) Once you have completed all four Special Jobs, you can talk to Brynjolf to officially assume the title of Guildmaster. Completing a Special Job also increases the Gold available to all fences up to a maximum of 4000. Delvin Mallory's Jobs (Note: These jobs are Radiant, and will change each time they are undertaken) * The Bedlam Job - Steal enough items or gold to reach a given value within the specific Hold assigned. Can keep stolen items. *The Fishing Job - Pickpocket an item from a given character. * The Numbers Job - Modify the ledger book at a given business. (As mentioned below, these are by far the fastest and easiest jobs to do if you want to get to the final quest job quicker). Vex's Jobs (Note: These jobs are Radiant, and will change each time they are undertaken) *The Burglary Job - Steal an item from a house. * The Heist Job - Steal an item from a business. * The Shill Job - Plant a stolen item in an NPC's home. (As mentioned below, these are fairly quick jobs if you wish to reach the final quest job quicker. Most of Vex's jobs are simple and easy but as a result can become quite tedious). * The Sweep Job - Steal three items from a house. 4 Special Jobs *Imitation Amnesty, representing Whiterun. *Summerset Shadows, representing Windhelm. *Silver Lining, representing Markath. *The Dainty Sload, representing Solitude. Larceny Targets *Larceny Targets are a series of unique items that can be sold to Delvin for an extra bit of coin. *Most are found in dungeons, houses, and keeps during the completion of the Thieves Guild main quest series, and during the Special Jobs. Armor Sets When completing quests in the Thieves guild, the player can obtain four different armor sets. *Thieves Guild Armor (Obtained after Taking Care of Busines) **''Part of the main Thieves Guild questline'' *Nightingale Armor (Obtained during Trinity Restored) **''Part of the main Thieves Guild questline'' *Guild Master's Armor Set (Obtained after Under New Management) *Linwe's Armor Set (Obtained during Summerset Shadows) Reparations In the event that you get caught stealing from or attacking another guildmate or one of their associates you will be removed from the guild and no one will speak to you. To rejoin the guild you must speak to Vex, she will provide you with a quest called Reparations where you must pay her 1,000 Gold to rejoin. Notes *In the small room where training goes on, there are chests for each level of difficulty and can be picked without it being considered stealing. Bugs *While not game breaking, the Civil War Quests Defense of Whiterun or Liberate Whiterun can render some houses inaccessible in Whiterun for the Special Jobs. If this is the case, just quit the job and get another. (All Platforms) *Sometimes Larceny Targets are impossible to turn in. (All Platforms) *Selling your original Thieves Guild armor can trigger a bug later in the Thieves Guild quest tree, preventing Tonilia from upgrading your armor at the end of Scoundrel's Folly. This also prevents you from interacting with Tonilia and therefore using her services as a fence. *Sometimes selling your original Thieves Guild armor can prevent you from getting the quest "Under New Managment" even after competing all 4 special jobs. Achievements References Category:Skyrim: Thieves Guild Quests Category:Skyrim: Factions Category:Factions Category:Skyrim: Thieves Guild members Category:Skyrim: Thieves Guild Quests Category:Skyrim: Factions Category:Factions Category:Skyrim: Thieves Guild members Category:Skyrim: Thieves Guild Quests